Bowser VS Shendu
Bowser_Vs_Shendu.png|Mattardis What-if_Death_Battle_Bowser_vs._Shendu.jpg|Venage237 Bowser VS Shendu is a What-if death battle Description Super Mario VS Jackie Chan Adventures. These two reptilian villains are out to make the world thier own. But which is destined to live to be the true ruler? Interlude Wiz: What makes a villain truly fearsome? For every person it's different. Boomstick: Yeah! Like for me it's my Ex's. And for Wiz its girls in general! Wiz: No, that's not... Ugh. Save the jokes for later in the episode Boomstick. This is the intro. Boomstick: Pff. C'mon. It's never too early for a joke. Wiz: Anyway! One definition of a fearsome villain could be Sharp teeth and claws, Blazing fire breath, Deadly dark magic, or simply being INCREDIBLY durable. Boomstick: Like Bowser, The King of the Koopa Troop! Wiz: And Shendu, The Fire Demon of Ancient China Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's out job to analyse thier weapons armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Bowser Wiz: Many many years ago, on an island not too far off the shore of the Mushroom kingdom, a very special delivery was taking place. A few storks were taking babies to thier new families. Specifically, two soon-to-be-famous brothers, Mario and Luigi! Boomstick: Unfortunately for them, another recently delivered baby happened to live on the island those storks were flying over. And he was one annoying little brat. A kid named Bowser. Wiz: This young prince was in the process of being raised by Magikoopas, being raised to become the feared King of the koopas. And his first evil plot was to kidnap the two babies being delivered at the moment, as they were two of the seven star children. Boomstick: Haha! Little did he know that HE was one of those 7 too. If only he knew... Wiz: But thanks to a tribe of Yoshi, Mario and Luigi were able to escape the island. Boomstick: That was hardly the last time they met though. Bowser would fight those kids on and on for the next couple decades in his attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, via hostale takeover and royal kidnappings! NAME: KING BOWSER KOOPA HEIGHT 8'7" / 261.6 CM CHILDREN: BOWSER JUNIOR (KOOPALINGS POSSIBLY ADOPTED) ONE OF THE 7 STAR CHILDREN IS SOMEHOW ABLE TO PLAY WITH A SIDEWAYS JOYCON, DESPITE HIS GIANT CLAWS Wiz: King Bowser Koopa grew up to be a lot more fearsome than his child self, growing to be well over 8 foot tall. He even somehow got himself a biological son. Though god knows who the mother is. Boomstick: Well, it MUST be the woman he was always kidnapping right? The princess herself. Wiz: Eww, gross. He's way too big. Not to mention they kinda confirm she's not at the end of Sunshine. Regardless of that, Bowser and his son, along with the koopalings who he possibly adopted, led his army into assault after assault on the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap Peach, to keep her from using her Heart Magic to undo his own Black Magic. Boomstick: Without the princess' magic to stop his rampaging, Bowser was free to wreak havoc as the only ruler of the kingdom... Y'know, until the plumber brothers came in and fucked the plan up. Wiz: Not that Bowser just LET the Mario and Luigi waltz right in and rescue her. Bowser isn't the kind to just just accept defeat. He can put up on hell of a fight. SUPER STRENGTH FIRE BREATH NIGH INDESTRUCTIBLE SHELL KOOPA CLOWN CAR KOOPA TROOP ARMY *'GOOMBA STORM' *'SHY GUY SQUAD' *'KOOPA CORPS' *'BOB-OMB BLITZ' *'MAGIKOOPA MOB' Boomstick: Oh hell yeah, you know it! Bowser is pure power in the form of a turtle. Brute force all the way like a real man! Razor sharp teeth and fangs, as well as a spikes all over his shell that he can shoot out at will. Wiz: When it comes to fighting, Bowser is generally pretty straight-forward. Overpowering strength. On top of those spikes and claws, Bowser backs them up with some incredible strength. Boomstick: And being so... uhh... dragonish in nature Wiz: Draconic. Boomstick: Yeah whatever. Thanks to that, he can breath fire too! Either in huge flamey streams or in big exploding blasts! Y'know, for when he really wants to put the heat on his opponents! Wiz: When it comes to power though, physical strength isn't the only kind he has. You have to remember, Bowser is a KING. And Kings have armies. Boomstick: Bowser commands his Koopa Troop. An entire army of various creatures loyal to him and him alone. Wiz: The two most basic and plentiful of the Koopa Troop army are the Goombas and Koopas, both of whom we've covered on an episode of Death Battle in the past. Goombas are dumb as bricks and basically just charge straight into a fight, headbutting whatever they are told to. Meanwhile, Koopas are more intelligent, but are super cowardly, hiding in thier super durable shell whenever they're in the slightest bit of danger. Boomstick: Then we've got the Shy Guys. These masked things act kinda like bowser's servants and butlers. They carry shit for him, do heavy lifting and when he needs it, they'll charge into battle. They can also man Bullet Bill Launchers! Then there's the Bob-ombs. Little walking bomb robots that kamikaze themselves to take out thier enemies. Bowser can drop these guys from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. A flying peice of nightmare fuel filled with tons of weapons. Wiz: While we're on the subject, The Koopa Clown Car contains all kinds of weapons, such as Mechakoopas. Robotic Koopas that patrol around before exploding. Kinda like Bob-ombs, but not sentient. Boomstick: It also can somehow drop giant bowling balls out that are by some strange magic BIGGER than the car itself. Like how the hell does that even make sense? Wiz: And finally, we have the Magikoopas, the very creatures that raised Bowser. These Koopa subspecies can fly on brooms and can use wands to shoot concussive blasts of magic. Boomstick: OH! And Bowser thought up a ton of creative ways to interact with his troops for attacks. From lighting his goombas on fire while they charge, playing pong with with koopa's shells, or amplifying the Magikoopa's spells with his fire breath. BLACK MAGIC *'TERRORIZE' *'POISON GAS' *'CRUSHER' *'BOWSER CRUSH' TELEPORTATION SHAPSHIFTING *'CAN TRANSFORM HIMSELF OR FOES' *'CAN ALTER HIS SIZE TO GROW GIANT' *'CAN TURN MINIONS INTO CLONES OF HIMSELF' Wiz: Speaking of the Magikoopas, since Bowser grew up in thier care, he actually picked up quite a bit from them. They taught him about magic and how too use it, eventually resulting in Bowser's own brand of Black Magic. When in combat, Bowser mostly uses magic as a way of dealing direct damage, or otherwise debilitating foes. Boomstick: Like the Terrorize spell, that summons a huge Boo ghost to instill fear into the target, halving attack strength and defence. Or he can poison them with his Poison Gas spell, to do more damage over time. The Bowser Crush Spell summons up a massive Mecha Koopa to come charging in over foes, and the Crusher spell causes a huge pillar of rock to bust out of the ground right beneath the target, to do heavy damage. Wiz: He can also teleport short distances for surprise attacks, but his best magic lies in his shapeshifting! Tranfiguration and transformation seems to be Bowser's specialty. He can use this magic to transform just a regular member of his minion army into a clone of himself, capable of throwing hammers and shooting fireballs. Though the clones lack his amazing durability, eventually turning back to normal after enough damage. He also once turned almost the entire population of the Mushroom Kingdom into harmless inanimate bricks during his first kidnapping attempt. Boomstick: But his transfoming powers aren't just for using on others. Bowser can transform himself too! From altering his own form into new shapes or simply altering his size on the go. He can change from 8 foot tall to the size of his own castle in the blink of an eye! FEATS REGULARLY KIDNAPS PRINCESS PEACH FAST ENOUGH TO OUTRUN LIONS THREW HIS OWN CASTLE DEFEATED MIDBUS, FAWFUL AND DARK BOWSER SURVIVED A SUPERNOVA AND A BLACK HOLE Wiz: Bowser is an absolute beast in a fight. He's successfully attacked the Mushroom Kingdom numerous times, stealing thier ruler in the process Boomstick: Well, y'know... until Mario and Luigi came along and fucked up his plans. Every. Single. Time. Wiz: Well, yeah. But that says more about how skilled the mario bros are. Bowser was still able to effectively defeat an entire kingdom with ease. And in terms of raw stats, he's no slouch either. While hardly one of the faster characters in the Mario Universe, he HAS outran lions before. And his strength is just insane! Boomstick: Strong enough to lift and throw his own castle after it crushed him. And he's used that power to defeat a ton of tough guys too. Like Fawful, a floating bean who speaks fluent Engrish. Midbus, A weird... pigman thing, who later got ice powers too. And even his own clone Dark Bowser. Wiz: But even his ludicrous strength hardly compares to his greatest attribute. His overwhelming durability. Bowser can take just about any hit with total ease. From falling in lava, being crushed by a castle or even falling into the center of a black hole or supernova, Bowser has come back from each one alive and raring to keep going! WEAKNESSES INCREDIBLY COCKY GROWING GIANT REDUCES SPEED EXTREMELY DUMB AWFUL SHORT TERM STRATEGIST ILLITERATE Boomstick: You'd think being able to survive the deadly crushing forces of a black hole would make Bowser entierly invinicible. Buuuuut nooooo... Wiz: While his durablity is insane, he always ends up loosing to Mario regardless of how tough he is. Generally due to his own imcompetence. Bowser is incredibly dumb! He can't read or write and he's even incredibly cocky when fighting, often simply assuming he'd win a fight right from the start. That, combined with his incredible lack of short term strategic planning leaves a lot to be desired. Boomstick: If he comes face to face with an opponent, he'll usually just wail on it until it stops moving. On occasion, he'll try out some traps and stuff, but more often than not, he ends up falling into 'em himself. Like the classic Bridges from the original Super Mario game. Wiz: It's also important to note that whenever Bowser increases his size, while it DOES boost up his power and strength, it also cuts down his speed inversely. The bigger bowser gets, the slower he becomes in favour of more power. Which, while perfectly in character for such a brute, isn't always the best strategy. As Dragonball Z taught us all. Boomstick: Heh heh... now all I can think of is the possibility of Super Saiyan Bowser. Now that's a scary image! Wiz: Indeed, I cant argue with that! Bowser may be dumb, but he's a powerhouse. Easily one of the strongest forces we've covered in death battle. And he's not about to go down with a hell of a fight. Bowser: "...What are the odds? I'll admit, you handed me my shell before, but not this time! Oh yeah! My horoscope said so! Today's the day I win it all! Gwah ha ha ha! I RULE!" Shendu Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the earth as we knew it was a very different place. Magic was a well known, if outlawed, fact. And mythical creatures such as Dragon's roamed the land. Boomstick: But, unfortunately for us humans, we weren't actually allowed to enjoy any of these magical differences, since we were nothing but slaves to the rulers of the planet, 8 evil demon sorcerer siblings. Wiz: These demons effectively stole the planet from the humans, and treated them as nothing but slaves for hundreds, possibly thousands, of years. That is until 8 humans got tired of being treated this way and taught themselves the outlawed magic, creating a magical item called the Pan-Ku Box. Using this, each of the 8 wizards cast a spell to banish the 8 demons out of thier realm into a empty void of nothingness, trapped with no escape. Boomstick: Well you say that, but one of them DID manage to escape, didn't they? Some wizards they are. Couldn't even properly lock an ancient magical portal door. Wiz: Well, you're not wrong. No one is quite sure how, but a couple hundred years later, the leader of these Demons managed to force his way out of the Demon Vortex, and upon doing so he immediately began to reclaim control of the world as his own. And this Demon's name was Shendu. NAME: SHENDU HEIGHT: AROUND 18'0" / 548.64 CM CHILDREN: DRAGO ONE OF 8 DEMON SORCERER SIBLINGS TECHNICALLY ONLY 2 YEARS OLD Boomstick: Standing almost 20 foot tall and weighing in at about the same weight as my ex wife, Shendu was able to surprise attack the world once again when he return, using his cunning mind and brute force to reclaim the world as his own. Though, being the asshole he is, he never bothered to free his siblings, instead keeping the world to himself. Wiz: For a long time, Shendu was able to keep a tight grip on the world even by his lonesome, until one fateful day around 900 years ago, another master Chi Wizard arrived to fight Shendu. He went by the name Lo Pei. --The Door suddenly slams open-- Jocelyn: Did someone say low pay?! Because I would TOTALLY accept that over no pay. Wiz: Jocelyn! Get out! We're in the middle of recording an episode!! Jocelyn: But I..! Boomstick: BACK TO THE CLOSET, INTERN!! --Jocelyn huffs and exits, slamming the door behind her.-- Wiz: This is the thanks we get after giving her a show of her own... Anyway! Lo Pei! Boomstick: Yeah, this badass monk guy came out of nowhere one day equipped with some special Scroll based Magic, and used it to turn Shendu into a harmless, yet still concious, statue. Trapped in rock and unable to move. I don't know if that's better or worse than an endless void of nothingness... Wiz: This spell also removed shendu's powers from him, turning them into small hunks of rock called Talismans. For the next 900 years, the Shendu statue traveled the world... Boomstick: He even went to the old west! Wiz:: ...hoping to one day find a willing pawn to bring him his talismans so he could rule once more. And eventually he found that pawn. Valmont, and his criminal gang called The Dark Hand. And after a little trouble, he eventually regained his original body and became complete once more. SUPER STRENGTH SUPER SPEED NATURAL FIRE BREATH DRAGON MINIONS NINJA SHADOWKHAN Boomstick: And HOLY HELL! When this guy isn't trapped in stone he's a freaking powerhouse. Which I guess is to be expected from a 20 Foot tall dragon. Wiz: Shendu has incredible strength and speed, making him capable of holding his own against even the toughest of people and monsters in his world. Boomstick: And on top of that, as i'm sure you can tell, HE'S A DRAGON. So he can breath fire. Hell, he can even do this when he's a statue. Wiz: He's not just a Dragon, Boomstick. Shendu is THE fire demon. Adept in controlling, creating and manipulating fire. Hell, remember when we covered Drago? Drago inherited pretty much all of his fire powers from his father here. Boomstick: This guy is Drago's dad? Drago looks a lot closer to human than this though... Wiz: Even aside from physical powers, Shendu also has control over dragons. And so long as he has time to perform the spell, he can tear open a hole to a void filled with hundreds of his dragon minions and then sic them on foes. Boomstick: Those aren't the only Minions the ol' Shendude has though. By channelling the power of an old japanese Oni Mask, Shendu can summon the Shadowkahn! Wiz: Specifically, the Shadowkahn of the Ninja Tribe. These... creatures are made entierly of shadows and act entierly on Shendu's will. Boomstick: They're masters of Ninjitsu, obviously, and can also summon up all kinds of weapons, including Shuriken, Kunai, Smoke bombs, bo staffs or even nunchucks. All of which they can use with incredible skill, of course, making them deadly fighters. Wiz: they can also unfurl thier outfit to glide like flying squirrels, or simply melt away into the shadows and reappear wherever they like. All of that said, the Shadowkahn have next to no durability. One good hit and they vanish in a puff of smoke, along with whatever weapons they might've brought with them. Boomstick: Aww, god damnit. Just as they were starting to sound REALLY cool. TALISMAN MAGIC *'OX AND RABBIT (INCREASED STRENGTH AND SPEED)' *'PIG AND DRAGON (HEAT VISION AND COMBUSTION)' *'HORSE AND DOG (HEALING AND IMMORTALITY)' *'ROOSTER AND SNAKE (LEVITATION AND INVISIBILITY)' *'MONKEY AND RAT (ANIMAL SHAPESHIFTING AND ANIMATION)' *'SHEEP AND TIGER (ASTRAL PROJECTION AND SPIRITUAL BALANCE)' ARCANE KNOWLEDGE OF SPELLS AND ARTIFACTS "MAGIC SENSE" CAN SENSE WHEN POWERFUL FORCES ARE AT WORK Wiz: After freeing himself from the Demon Vortex, Shendu knew that taking back the world wouldn't be too easy by himself. Even with as much power as he had, magic was no longer outlawed, and there were likely hundreds of Chi Wizards ready to fend him off. But he had a plan. Shendu hunted down the twelve legendary nobel animals of the Zodiac. Boomstick: These are the animals that the Chinese years are named after. Y'know. Dog, Monkey, Dragon and the rest. Turns out, that legend was true. And the animals from that race were awarded a prize for taking part in that mythical race. Fuckin' Superpowers! Now THAT is a prize!! Wiz: The powers that these animals had were passed on to thier ancestor animals too, and shendu hunted them down and drained them of thier powers, taking them for himself. These powers were what were removed from him when Lo Pei turned him to stone and they became Shendu's 12 talismans. Each one, when absorbed by Shendu, does not have a physical form. They simply exist as part of shendu. they only gain physical form upon being removed from his body through certain magic. Boomstick: There are tons of these fuckers. Like the Ox Talisman, that amplifies the users strength to insanre levels. Or The Rabbit talisman does the same thing, but for speed instead. ''The Pig talisman lets you see invisible things, but It also lets go all superman and shoot burning lasers from your eyes! And the Dragon talisman is my personal favourite. It lets you launch highly volatile blasts of fire that can tear through pretty much anything. ' Wiz: The Dog Talisman, that grants youthful energy and immortality. And the Horse Talisman. Which gives an unlimited healing factor for physical injuries an sicknesses. It can even repair inanimate objects. It can't, however, reverse non-harmful bodily changes, such as being magically reverted into a child. '''Boomstick: Rooster Talisman lets you use telekinesis. And the Snake Talisman turns you invisible! And then there's the Monkey Talisman, which lets you transform people, objects or even yourself, into animals. All you have to do is say the name of the animal! Wiz: The Rat Talisman gives the power of animation, giving live to inanimate objects like statues and toys. On top of hat, anything brought to life this way will have all the powers an abilities of whoever it was modeled after. Then the Sheep Talisman gives Astral Projection. A relatively useless power in a fight. Though you can use it to into someone's dreams Boomstick: And finally, the Tiger Talisman, which give you balance! Nothing will ever knock you down now! Wiz: Not quite boomstick. The Tiger Talisman gives SPIRITUAL balance. Generally a useless talisman in a fight, but it is what binds the other talismans together as part of Shendu. As such, it lets him combine the powers of other talismans together. FEATS OVERPOWERED JACKIE CHAN WITH EASE, AFTER JACKIE STOLE HIS OX TALISMAN CRAFTY AND CUNNING FAUGHT ALMOST ON PAR WITH ULTRA DRAGO WITHOUT THE TALISMANS EASILY DEFEATED ULTRA DRAGO WITH THE TALISMANS COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE TO NON-MAGICAL WEAPONS Boomstick: I'm sure you've figured it out by now, But shendu's power is pretty damn high. Hell, even without his talismans. Jackie once used a potion to pull the Ox Talisman out of Shendu and tried to use it against him, But Shendu said that the Ox just made jackie "A very strong mouse", and easily overpowered him. And the Ox Talisman let an ordinaty yak just headbutt through the center of a mountain! Wiz: He was even able to fight on par with his son, Drago, while he was at his strongest form, Ultra Drago, even without is Talismans. And WITH his talismans, he was able to easily overpower his son. Boomstick: And it's not just his physical strength that's insane. The Pig and Dragon talismans are powerful enough to rip open armored trucks. And once when it was used against him. The Dragon Talisman ripped a huge hole in Shendu's chest! Which he survived, of course, thanks to the Horse and Dog. Wiz: And that was a magical weapon. When it comes to non-magical weapons, Shendu is completely immune to them! Guns, Missiles, Machinery. They simply can't effect his body at all. Boomstick: Which is really fucking weird when you think about it, because regular physical attacks like punches and kicks hurt him just fine. ''' Wiz: And finally, Shendu, as a sorcerer, is incredibly intelligent. He's not exactly a great strategist on the fly, but he is smart enough to prepare back up plans if something isn't going quite right. And despite being kind of brutish, he's not above attempting to talk his way out of problems if he's outmatched. '''WEAKNESSES INCREDIBLY COCKY CERTAIN MAGICAL SPELLS CAN REMOVE THE TALISMANS *'REMOVING THE RAT TALISMAN WILL TURN HIM INTO A VULNERABLE STATUE' *'REMOVING THE HORSE STOPS HIS HEALING' *'REMOVING THE DOG MAKES HIM MORTAL' NO SPECIAL RESISTANCE TO BASIC PHYSICAL ATTACKS ALLERGIC TO GOOD CHI MAGIC Boomstick: Too bad he's still a cocky asshole. Even if he has a CLEAR advantage in a fight, he often ends up losing because he spends too much time toying with his enemies, letting them get a better idea of how to fight him. Wiz: Such as using Good Chi Magic. Since Shendu is a dark chi demon, any magic that could be considered innherently good in nature is volatile to Shendu. One touch and he's hit with a reaction powerful enough to knock him out cold for up to an hour. Boomstick: Or just reaching in and yanking out his powers. Using certain spells and potions, you could just slip through his skin and pull out one of his talismans at random. Pulling out the dog means he's not immortal anymore, pulling our the horse would stop his healing factor. Wiz: But most importantly, pulling out the Rat talisman would leave him as a defenceless, albeit still conscious, Statue. That's why Shendu relies so heavily on the Talismans. They're literally the key to keeping him alive! Boomstick: And lets face it, these tings let you punch through mountains and shoot explosive fireballs. Would WOULDN'T wanna depend on these. Wiz: Very true. Relying on the talismans may be a dangerous game for Shendu, but for him, it's a game worth playing for the power trip alone. Jade Chan: Where's the Talisman..? --Shendu's Spirit suddenly phases into view behind her-- Jade Chan: Woah! What're you?! Shendu: Everything you will grow to fear! HAAA! Polls Who do you WANT to win? Bowser or Shendu? Bowser Shendu Who do you THINK will win? Bowser or Shendu? Bowser Shendu Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Deep within the bowels of Bowser's castle, Bowser himself paced back and forth. He sent out his troop over an hour ago and they'd still not come back yet. He had sent them out to find the 12th and final Talisman. The Rat. This final hunk of rock would be the key to granting him more power than he could ever possibly imagine. Finally, the door to the room burst open, and a small squad of Shy Guys came running in, skidding to a halt right in front of Bowser. They kneeled down, and the Shy Guy at the front held out the Rat Talisman for Bowser to take. The Koopa King gave a wide grin and snatched up the Talisman without a second thought, letting out a laugh. "Finally! It's about time you got this to me. Collecting all 12 of these was such a pain. I hope this is worth it." "Oh, it will be~" Can an incredibly raspy voice from other side of the room. "Hurry. Place the final Talisman into it's slot, and infinite power will be yours" Bowser stomped on over to the darkened side of the room towards what looked to be a circular dragon statue, with 12 holes scattered evenly around his body and glowing red eyes. Shendu. Though 11 of the 12 holes had already been filled by the other talismans. "Alright! Let's get this party started. Mario won't know what hit him this time!" Bowser declared proudly, before slamming the talisman into the final empty slot. All 12 talismans began to glow with a bright white light. A rushing wind began to howl through the room as the head of the statue began moving. Arms sprouted from the sides of the statue and legs from the bottom, while the 12 Talismans were absorbed inside of the flesh and completely covered up. Soon, the circular shape of the statue was gone entirely, replace by a 18-20 foot tall humanoid dragon. "Finally! I am BACK! I feel the power of the talismans coursing through my body Strength, Speed, Astral Projection" Shendu began to boast. Bowser folded his arms, grinning with excitement. "That's right big guy. I got you back up and ready to go. So that makes you an official member of the Koopa Troop. Let's not waste anytime and give me that infinite power! Then we can go take down Mario and Green 'Stache once and for all!" Shendu glanced down at Bowser, who was only around half as tall as shendu, and chuckled. "Very well. Here is your 'Infinite Power'..." Shendu said before reaching out to Bowser and flicking him on the forehead. However, thanks to the Ox Talisman, that flick was enough to send Bowser flying, crashing right through the solid brick wall on the far side of the room without any effort. Shendu began laughing to himself and slowly began floating upwards using the Rooster Talisman. Suddenly, from the demolished wall that Bowser had been thrown through, a large fireball suddenly came rocketing out towards Shendu, Blasting him right in the face and knocking him back down to the floor. "HEY! We had a deal, you giant Gecko!" Bowser called out as he stomped back into the room, seemingly completely unharmed. Shendu brought himself to his feet as Bowser approached. "So you're gonna give me that infinite power. NOW!" "I am a Demon Sorcerer, Bowser. We aren't exactly known for keeping promises..." Shendu said simply. Bowser glared right at Shendu. "You're either giving me that power, or I'll take it out of your cold dead claws!" He yelled, entering a fighting stance. Shendu simply laughed in response. "Very well. I'll make sure your body is disposed of properly!" FIGHT Bowser finally charged forward with a roar and once right up next to Shendu, he wasted no time punching and slashing away and Shendu's legs. Shendu didn't seem too phased. "Oh, that is adorable~" Shendu hissed, before suddenly reaching down to grab Bowser by his hair. He lifted Bowser up to eye level and glared right into his eyes, before hurling Bowser with all his might at the ceiling. Bowser was sent crashing right through the roof, and he quickly tucked himself away into his shell to avoid taking damage. Bowser crashed through room after room before finally falling to the floor, now on the roof of his castle, having been thrown all the way up. Shendu wasn't far behind. Using his Rabbit and Rooster Talisman together, he flew right up to the roof in a matter of seconds before landing. Bowser growled and pulled out a Chain Chomp, spinning it above his head before hurling it at Shendu. The chain chomp began barking loudly as it closed in. But, using his Rabbit Talisman again, Shendu simply zipped around the chomp and grabbed it's chain from behind, before spinning around and using it as a flail against Bowser, knocking him away again. As he pulled himself back to his feet yet again, Bowser began growling. "You think you're so tough just because you're a little bit bigger than me, huh? Well I got some bad news for you, Shen-Doodoo..." Bowser retracted an arm into his shell and brought it back out holding a magikoopa wand. "I'm larger than life!" Bowser waved the wand and small sparkled began surrounding him and in a few moment, he began growing, until he was around equal to Shendu, at 18 foot tall. Maybe just a little bit bigger to show he superiority. "And now I'm larger than you too!" Bowser suddenly leapt at Shendu, slashing away with his claws and Shendu was clearly able to feel the damage now, letting out hisses of pain and anger. Shendu fought back, swinging a clawed fist for Bowser's face. But Bowser saw it. He caught the fist and retaliated with a powerful gut punch using his free hand. Shendu was stunned for a moment by the pure force behind the punch and Bowser took advantage of this. He grabbed a hole of Shendu's wrist and turned around, hurling Shendu over his shoulder and slamming him down into the floor. Then, he began charging up a blast of fire and launched it point blank right into Shendu's face. The blast of fire sent Shendu crashing right through the floor into the room below, and he let out a horrible screech of pain. Dust and smoke filled Bowser's vision for just a moment, and when it finally cleared he peered down into the hole to see if he could see Shendu anymore. But the dragon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something hit Bowser square in the back of the head. and sent him hurtling across the hole onto the other side of the roof. Shendu's laugh echoed out, but he was nowhere to be seen. "You may be stronger than you look. But you can't hit what you can't see. And the snake grants invisibility. Combine that with the rabbit and..." A rush of wind signalled that Shendu, while invisible, had began charging at sonic speeds, punching Bowser directly in the face, sending him flying a little further. But Shendu was moving faster than Bowser was flying. He dashed ahead and smashed Bowser back in the opposite direction. He continued like this for a few seconds before Bowser suddenly had an idea. While flying through the air, Bowser retreated to his shell and curled his shell up into a spiky ball, then began shooting spikes in all directions. And Shendu yelled out in pain. Bowser finally landed and came out of his shell, looking around for Shendu. And while he couldn't see him, he COULD see a couple spikes floating in midair, clearly embedded into something. "Invisible or not, You can still get stabbed!" Bowser charged towards the floating Spikes and attempted a punch at the empty air and... sure enough, he hit Shendu! Shendu faded back into visibility and Bowser kept up the assault. Punches slash and bites all over Shendu, before finally, Bowser leapt up and pinned Shendu to the ground. Bowser gripped onto one of the spikes that had been stabbed into Shendu and yanked it free, before raising it up and slamming it right down, impaling Shendu's throat with it. And with that, Shendu stopped moving. Bowser smirked and let out a roar of Triumph... But then a chuckle came from Shendu's mouth. "Is that the best you can do..?" He hissed, despite the spike pinning his throat to the ground. His eyes began to glow brightly and he fired two heat beams out, blasting away Bowser. Shendu reached up for the spike in his throat, and with one strong yank, pulled it right out, leaving himself with a huge hole in his neck. Shendu pulled himself back to his feet, as did Bowser, and the hole in Shendu's neck simply sealed itself up, as if there was never and damage to begin with. Shendu began pulling spikes out of his body and each hole simply sealed right up. "The horse is the healer, Bowser. You cannot harm me!" "Oh yeah..? Well let's see how you handle a little black magic then!" Bowser replied. He raised his hand and gave a click of his claws and a glowing image of a diamond surrounded him for just a second. After it faded, a small green cloud with a face materialized out of nowhere and flew towards Shendu. Shendu took a deep breath in to launch a fire blast at the cloud, but the cloud used that to it's advantage and fired a puff of Poison Gas right into Shendu's mouth. Shendu began to choke and stumbled backwards gripping his throat as the poison began to course through his body. His dark green scales began to turn a slightly bright shade of Green. Bowser folded his arms and grinned. "Let's see you heal from that!" Shendu kneeled down in pain before shooting Bowser a glare. "Gladly..." Shendu hissed, clearly growing more agitated at Bowser. The horse talisman once again activated and Shendu's scales began to return to thier regular color as the poison was removed from his body. "The horse heals all ailments. Not just wounds." Bowser's cocky smirk faded and he simply clicked his claws again. Once again the image of a diamond flashed over him. The floor began to shake beneath Shendu and suddenly, a large spire of rock launched itself out right beneath him, crashing right into Shendu's face and knocking him the ground again. Finally, Bowser pointed right at Shendu as the dragon was standing up and the noise of stomping began to echo out, getting closer. Shendu turned towards the noise to see a giant robot thing charging at him. A Mechakoopa. Shendu Braced for impact and just as the Mechakoopa hopped up to land on him, he reached out and grabbed the foot as it came down, gripping onto it tightly and holding it above him. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, He hurled the Mechakoopa at Bowser! Bowser's eyes grew wide and he quickly retreated back inside of his shell, as the giant robotic koopa crashed into him. But, of course, Bowser was safe inside of his shell. He came out of his shell again as Shendu stretched out his neck. "That can't be the best you have now, can it?" Shendu taunted him. But Bowser still had some ticks up his sleeve. He pointed right at Shendu... and clicked his claws again. The image of a diamond flashed over him and suddenly, right behind Shendu, a Boo began to phase into existence. It hung over Shendu for a moment and when he turned to look at it, it let out a yell and a flash of purple light before vanishing from view. Shendu didn't really know what to make of it, but suddenly, he felt a chill down his spine as the fear effect took a hold of him. He tried to activate the healing of the horse, but fear isn't a wound or sickness. He turned back to face Bowser as the Koopa stomped closer and he suddenly found himself stumbling backward. For some reason, Shendu was terrified of Bowser. "W-w-what did you..?! SHADOWKAHN! DEFEND ME!" Bowser's shadow suddenly began to stretch out and from it, multiple ninja-like beings dressed in all black surrounded Bowser. Shendu took the opportunity to use the Rooster Talisman to float out of reach of Bowser. Bowser ignored the Ninjas and charged up a blast of fire to shoot at Shendu, But the Shadowkahn didn't wait for him to fire. They leapt in to attack him. The Shadowkahn all piled onto Bowser, but they really did nothing more than annoy him. He retreated into his shell and used his Whirling Fortress attack to defeat them all in one go, turning them each into a puff of shadows. When he came out of his shell though... there was simply an army of Shadowkahn waiting for him. Bowser rolled his eyes and let out a roar. "KOOPA TROOP! ASSEMBLE!!" Suddenly, as if they were there all along, groups of Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys and all kinds of different minions jumped out to join the fight. "Get rid of these Ninjas! ATTACK!" They all charged into battle and the Shadowkahn charged right back, wielding Nunchucks and Shurikens. They seemed to be far more skilled than any of Bowser's troops, but even the slightest damage was enough to beat them. "Shy Guy Squad! Front and Center!" Bowser called out and a group of Shy Guys ran right over to him. "Elastic Attack on the double. Aim for that Dragon up in the sky." The Shy Guys all nodded and saluted before pulling out a long bungee cord. A group of the Shy Guys stood on each end and pulled the rope taut, while Bowser curled into another ball and the remaining Shy Guys began pushing him back into the rope to build up pressure. Finally, once the rope was pulled back as absolutely tightly as it possibly could, the rope was released and shot back, launching Bowser up at Shendu, and causing Shy guys to go flying everywhere. Shendu didn't notice until far too late that Bowser was heading his way. He let out a terrified scream as Bowser's spherical spiked shell smashed into Shendu. Unfortunately, Bowser didn't really think this through, since he was now simply falling down towards his own lava moat, while Shendu remained floating in the air. Luckily, one of the Magikoopas that were fighting the Shadowkahn noticed. It fired a blast of magic down below Bowser and conjured up his Koopa Clown Car for Bowser to land inside of. Bowser climbed up into proper position inside of his Clown Car and flew up so that he was on equal level with Shendu, who was still afflicted with fear. "G-get away from me! Don't come any closer!!" Shendu hissed out in a cowardly town. Bowser just chuckled and retreated into to the Koopa Clown Car completely. The car turned 90 degrees and aimed it's opening right at Shendu and began charging, before firing a massive cannonball right at Shendu. But then... the fear effect finally began to wear off. "Wait...What on earth am I doing?!" Shendu finally questioned, getting a grip on his emotions before swinging his leg around and delivering a powerful kick to the huge cannonball, shooting it back at Bowser and destroying the clown car. The fear effect had ran off and Bowser began to fall, right into the lava moat around the castle. The Koopa Troop all began to panic, checking over the side of the roof to see if Bowser was okay... And the Shadowkahn took advantage of this, knocking them over the edge too, down into the lava of just lower floors if they were lucky. But that was hardly the end of the fight. Inside the lava, Bowser was perfectly fine. He swims in lava all the time. This was nothing new for him. He reached into his shell and pulled out his wand again, using it to grow even further. Shendu began to float back down to the roof when he noticed Bowser's horns coming out of the lava, far bigger than they were before. After a few seconds of growing, Bowser stood in the lava moat, even bigger than his own castle. He looked down at the roof, swarmed with Shadowkahn, took in a deep breath, and shot out a massive stream of fire all over the roof, destroying all of the Shadowkahn with ease. Then he turned his gaze to Shendu. "You promise me power, then spit in my face and attack my minions. This is what you get for messing with the King of the Koopas!" Shendu just rolled his eyes. "You may be big, but you're still nothing compared to me!" Shendu roared right back. Bowser raised a fist and launched it at Shendu. His mere fist was about the same size as Shendu's entire body now. Shendu raised his arms in defense and took the hit with a small grunt of pain. Shendu didn't let up though. His other fist came in too and he delivered blow after blow to Shendu, eventually making the demon lower he defenses and yell out in pain as he took the hits. Bowser stopped for a second and leaned back, putting all his strength into one last punch and hurled it! But Shendu threw a punch of his own. Shendu's tiny-by-comparison fist slammed against Bowser's and thanks to the Ox talisman, they managed to hold each other back. "Give it up, Shendu. You're nothing! I'm the king and you will obey me!" "King? Hehehe..." Shendu chuckled to himself, sweating a little as he struggled to keep up with Bowser's strength. "You're... N-nothing... but a little... KITTEN!!" His eyes flashed as he used the power of the monkey talisman and... Bowser transformed into an ordinary, tiny little kitten. The cat began falling towards the lava again, but Shendu caught it by the tail and floated back down to the roof of the castle. "Well look at you... tiny, helpless and ripe for the kill~" The bowser cat tried to struggle free from Shendu's claws but to no avail. But, he knew a spell just for this kind of situation... Shendu tapped his chin with his free hand. "Now then... how should I end you... Ooh! I know! I'll feed you to my dragon minions!" He then used his free hand to begin the spell to summon his minions. It was a slow process and would take around five minutes or so... but the spell didn't even get that far in. After a few more seconds, Bowser's spell activated and he transformed back into his normal self. So now regular Bowser was being held up by the tail. "You're not the only one who can transform things. You wanna see?" Shendu turned his head back to Bowser in shock. Before he could even drop Bowser, he reached into his shell and pulled out his wand one last time and pointed it at Shendu. "After all, I need some new BRICKS to fix up my damaged castle!!" He yelled, blasting Shendu with the wand. Shendu let out a loud yell and dropped Bowser, stumbling backwards before shrinking down and transforming into a plain, inanimate brick block. Bowser stomped up to the Brick Block and grinned, lifted up his foot and SLAMMED it down onto Shendu, crushing the bricks into dust and debris. "Actually, you're not worthy of being part of MY castle." He said with one last laugh. Then he turned around to leave. He had a castle to rebuild. ...But while he wasn't looking... the dust and debris began to glow, then reformed into a fully intact brick block. Then, with another flash of light, the bricks transformed BACK into Shendu. And he was absolutely furious. Using the rabbit talisman, he shot forwards faster than the eye could see and grabbed Bowser by the throat, slamming him into a wall and pinning him there. "You've made me ANGRY now. So it's time for you to just DIE like the RAT you are!!" With one final flash of light, Bowser was transformed again, this time into a Rat. But this time, Shendu was no longer playing around. He didn't give Bowser enough time to react and change back to normal. He simply tightened his grip and...CRUNCH! He crushed the Bowser rat into a bloody pulp in his hand. He opened his hand to look at the corpse for a moment, before growling and throwing it away, off the side of the roof. Then he let out one last roar of victory. Results K.O. Shendu uses his rooster talisman to slowly float up into the air, then combines it with the rabbit talisman to blast off into the sky, vanishing into the distance. Meanwhile, Bowser's crushed rat body falls into the Lava moat, ignites and slowly sizzles away into nothing as it sinks down. Boomstick: Holy shit! Brutal! So like... could this be considered animal cruelty? Also, what the hell happened at the end there?! Wiz: Hold on, Boomstick. Let's take this one step at a time. Firstly, i'd like to lead by saying that this fight is actually incredibly close. Each fighter had a ton of advantages over the other. For example, Despite being almost double Bowser's Base size, Bowser is actually stronger than Shendu. At least physically. Add in the fact that he can grow himself larger and Bowser clearly takes the advantage in a straight up fist fight. Even if only barely. Boomstick: But thanks to the Rabbit Talisman, Shendu takes the speed advantage by a mile. Combine that with the Rooster Talisman and that give hims maneuverability too. Since he could move and react just as fast on land or in the air. Wiz: And then we could to Durability, which is kind of tricky. In terms of just basic durability, Bowser wins by a land slide, able to tank supernovas and black holes and live to tell the tale. But Shendu's talismans kinda provide a pretty good equal to this. While Shendu's body itself isn't able to tank as much as Bowser, the Horse and Dog talismans combined make him pretty much untouchable. the horse heals any ailment or injury, keeping him healthy indefinitely, and the dog talisman just straight up prevents death entirely. So no matter what damage Shendu takes, the dog will keep him alive and the horse will heal him back to full right after. Boomstick: But what if Bowser just removed the talismans by ripping them out of Shendu? Wiz: Well, It's not that simply, unfortunately. The talismans actually have no physical form when they're inside of Shendu. They're simply a part of him. Another thing in his body's genetic makeup. Removing them requires good magic. Either to reach in and literally pull the power out which would then give the power a physical form of a talisman, or Lo Pei's scroll magic, which separates Shendu from his powers by turning him into a statue. Boomstick: So what happened at the end there. Bowser turned Shendu into a statue using his brick spell. Shouldn't that remove the talismans? Wiz: Wrong again I'm afraid. Lo Pei's spell wasn't to turn Shendu into a dragon. It was only to remove the talismans that had become part of Shendu. And, as a side effect of removing the Rat Talisman of animation, Shendu was THEN turned into a statue. So when Bowser used his Brick spell to turn Shendu to stone, the talismans still existed within the brick's form. So the Dog Talisman kept him alive after being crushed, the Horse talisman repaired the bricks to normal, just like how they repaired a statue of Lo Pei in the past and the rat talisman gave him sentience to allow him to use his powers. So with that out of the way, he could use the Monkey Talisman to turn back into a dragon. Boomstick: Right, I get it. So basically, since Bowser had no real way to remove the talismans from within Shendu, He couldn't actually deal a killing blow. But on the flip side, If Shendu used the monkey talisman to turn Bowser into a harmless animal, while Bowser COULD turn back to normal using his magic, he'd still be completely vulnerable during those few seconds that he wasn't a super durable Koopa Turtle thingy. Wiz: It was a close fight but in the end, Bowser just had no way to deal with the powerful magic of the Talismans, leaving him open to his own death Boomstick: Seems like Bowser was Shen-Doomed Wiz: The winner is Shendu. Do you agree with Shendu's victory? (If not, leave a comment below) Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles